


Welcome Home Sirius

by DuVarg



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Black Family, Dead James, Dead People, Family Feels, Happy Ending, Heaven, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Post Veil, Sad, VEIL, dead Lilly, dead sirius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 10:59:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1426051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuVarg/pseuds/DuVarg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius fell thru the veil. When he lands he is hugged. Who is hugging him? James? Remus? Or some one closer to. The man has very black hair. Sirius finaly came home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home Sirius

I am falling.

The vial killed me.

I am dead.

Weird

The dog is dead.

Too weird, best not to think about it.

I land on my face.

I'm okay.

The ground is soft.

A man with black hair is hugging me.

Who is the man who is hugging me?

James?

No it's not James.

James is over there with Lilly.

James is smiling. Lilly is smiling

Who is the man who is hugging me?

Harry?

No Harry is alive. Harry is safe.

Harry is with Remus.

Remus is safe.

The man has very black hair

Hair like mine

I can see the man's arm

A snake and a skull

The man has a dark mark

Why am I not scared?

Why am I so happy?

Why am I hugging the man back?

Why is the tattoo fading?

I know why.

"Welcome home Sirius, you're early"

"Well I couldn't keep my little bother waiting too long could I, Regulus."


End file.
